


Breakfast and a Show - 10/25/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - 10/25/2020

Breakfast and a Show - October 25, 2020

Sunday morning in the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had already arrived and were seated. Remus looked a little rough, it being the morning after a full moon.

"Anyone seen Prongs this morning?" Sirius asked.

"He and Lilly were going for an early morning walk around the lake. Those two are getting serious." Peter said.

"What are they getting me for?" Sirius asked.

Remus swatted him in the back of the head. "You aren't even a dad and you're telling bad dad jokes."

"But you called me daddy just the other night," Sirius replied. Remus' face flushed scarlet.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall appeared behind the three of them, sniffing her nose and looking intently at the trio.

"Good morning, Professor. Is everything okay?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I just smell a rat somewhere around here." McGonagall said.

"A rat, you say?" Peter said, sweating and flushing red.

"Yes, Pettigrew, a rat. My animagus form cannot help but eat a rat whenever I see or smell one, so I'm looking closely for it. Have any of you seen a rat around here?" She asked.

"Haven't seen any rats this morning, but if any APPEAR we will let you know," Sirirus said.

"Very well," McGonagall said, continuing up the table, looking around the floor.

The trio had to try very hard to keep their laughter under control. Who would have thought performance theater was almost part of this morning's Breakfast and a Show.


End file.
